yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Livestreams
The Yogscast Christmas Livestreams, also known as of 2014 as the Yogscast Jingle Jam or the YogJam are a series of livestreams that are shown over the course of December and January each year with the intention to raise money for charity. 2014 On Lewis's Vlog Updates! video, he stated that the livestreams would be returning in 2014. It has also been mentioned it would be returning this year various other times on other channels. The games that were given away included Call of Juarez, Bridge Constructor, Magicka: Dungeons and Daemons DLC, Cities in Motion 2, Ace of Spades: Battle Builder, Firefly Runner, Thomas Was Alone, Mark of the Ninja, Sorcery!,Montas (Early Access), NiGHTS Into Dreams, Stronghold Crusader HD, Miner Wars Arena, Swords and Soldiers HD, Awesomenauts Honeydew and Demon Skolldir Skins, Strike Suit Infinity, a Magicka: Wizard Wars Yogscast Tippin' Unique Item, plus a 1 Month Subscription to OnLive PlayPack. All proceeds went toward benefiting Fauna & Flora International, MSF/Doctors Without Borders, End Polio Now, SpecialEffect, and Oxfam. All have been chosen by Yogscast and represent a broad range of causes. Over the course of the 2014 Christmas Livestreams, a grand total of $930,882.29 was donated from 40,271 donators. The top donators were a tie between Facepunch and OnLive, each donating $15,517.80. '2014 Event Guide' 2013 In Hannah's Christmas Announcement Vlog, she confirmed the Yogscast Christmas Livestreams would be returning in 2013 and an official announcement was posted on the main channel on December 1st. Also, inYogNews - Wizard Wars and Summer Expos!, cows could be seen holding the total amount raised from 2012 livestreams, and they said that "The livestreams are all about the cows now." This was confirmed when the Twitch offline screen was changed to Honeydew in a cow outfit. 2013's donations were handled through the Humble Bundle who initially offered a TF2 item, theHeart of Gold, for a $5 donation and a group of 6 games and a War of the Vikings exclusive hat DLC for a $25 donation. As the livestreams progressed, five more games were added to the Humble Bundle. Despite the cow theme (which caused many cow puns on the first night of streaming), all donations were split between five non-cow-related charities - Oxfam, Special Effect, Little People UK, Games Aid and War Child. Donators could choose how they wanted to split their money between the five charities. Sparkles*, Strippin, Martyn, Kaeyi & Sam demonstrated the hardware used by Special Effect during the "Dream Stream" on the 7th December, where they played''Sonic All-Stars Racing Transformed'', using only eye movements. Over the course of the 2013 Christmas Livestreams, a grand total of $1,156,799.80 was donated by 47,836 generous contributors. The top contributor was ''www.g2a.com ''who donated $14100. 2013 Event Guide # November 30th:Yogscast Christmas 2013 - Testing (Don't Expect Too Much™) # Sunday 1st:GMod LIVE First Night # Monday 2nd: Strippin and Sparkles Spectacular (Pt1,2) # Tuesday 3rd: Hannah, Kim and Simon: The Mandrew Years (Pt1,2) # Wednesday 4th: Sjin and Sips LIVE Doing Stuff (Pt1,2,3) # Thursday 5th: Parv rocks DOTA2 with eCelebs like Purge and PyrionFlax (Pt1,2) # Friday 6th: Dream Team Megastream with Martyn/Strippin/More (Pt1,2) # Saturday 7th:Dunc's Farm Sim with Sjin+Lewis # Sunday 8th:Race for the Wool LIVE vs Hat Films (Twitch) (Youtube) # Monday 9th:Ali-A and Strippin: Donations Cranked # Tuesday 10th: Stream Time with the Blackrock Crew! (Pt1,2) # Wednesday 11th: Simon, Lewis and Teutron Fighting Fantasy (Pt1,2,3,4) # Thursday 12th: Davechaos and Duncan Double D + Others (Pt1,2) # Friday 13th: Hat Films: A Hat Too Far (Pt1,2,3) # Saturday 14th: Nilesy's Protessional Strem: Protesh Hard! (Pt1,2) # Sunday 15th: MoonQuest LIVE (Pt1,2) # Monday 16th: Surprise Guest! - TotalBiscuit and Sips (Pt1,2) # Tuesday 17th: Hannah and Kim: Ladies Night (Pt1,2) # Wednesday 18th: Civ 5 Challenge LIVE (Pt1,2,3) # Thursday 19th: Hexx This! Duncan's Hexxit LIVE (Pt1,2,3) # Friday 20th: Hat Films: A Fistful of Hats (Pt1,2,3,4,5,6) # Saturday 21st:Zoey's Pro-as-heck Livestream # Sunday 22th: Lewis & Simon Do Stuff! (Pt1,2,3) # Monday 23rd: Lewis & Turps Do Stuff! (Pt1,2) # Tuesday 24th:Nilesy's Protessional Strem: A Good Day to Protesh # Thursday 26th: Turpster's Incredibly Awesome Livestream (Pt1,2) # Friday 27th:Ridgearound with Ridgedog # Saturday 28th:Athene and Reese Guest Stream # Sunday 29th:Post Christmas Chilltime with Rythian and Friends # Monday 30th: #HashtagSwagStream with Martyn, Sparkles*, Strippin and Beckii (Pt1,2) # Tuesday 31st:Auld Lang's Protesh with Nilesy and Zylus! # Extra:Happy New Year Everyone! Thanks for watching! 2012 Rumours that the livestreams would be returning in Christmas 2012 had been circulating amongst the Yogscast community for months. In late November, it was revealed via Facebook and Twitter that the streams would be returning. On 1st December, Simon and Lewis put out an official announcement video on the BlueXephos channel confirming the 2012 livestream. The aim of this year's livestream is to support Oxfam with two projects: 'Plan Bee' and the '365 Emergency Fund'. The charity drive was nicknamed "Honeydew's Honey Drive". The money is split between each project. (The first £10,000 is going to 'Plan Bee', and the remaining to #365 Emergency Fund') Plan Bee aims to provide training and a workshop for the manufacture of modern beekeeping equipment for Ethiopian families. 365 Emergency Fund is a project dedicated to a relief effort aiding emergency situations worldwide. Oxfam responds to around 25 situations worldwide at any one time. Near the ending of the livestreams, after Christmas, Simon & Lewis uploaded a video to the main BlueXephos channel in which Santa introduced Lewis, who was wearing a sexy bee costume as promised. The number of people who needed to receive eye laser treatment during the days following the upload is currently unspecified. Over the course of the 2012 livestreams, a total of £211,235.86 ($328,680.73) was donated by 13,407 charitable people. 2012 Event Guide # Yogscast Christmas! - GREATEST STREAM EVER ON NEW YEAR'S EVE (sorry, strem) - Dec 31st # Yogscast Christmas! - Rythian & Zoey's New Year Countdown - Dec 31st # Yogscast Christmas! - Lewis, Simon & Sparkles* playing Heroes of Might and Magic 3 - Dec 30th # Yogscast Christmas! - Ridgedog bring you The Kerbal Space program - Dec 29th # Yogscast Christmas! - Lewis & Simon - Euro Truck Simulator 2 - Dec 28th # Yogscast Christmas! - Simon, Turps & Sparkles* - Borderlands 2 - Dec 27th # Boxing Day Batman Bonanza - Join Turps at 6pm GMT - Dec 26th # Turps and Mike present The Incredible Livestream of Amazing Awesomeness - 5:30pm GMT Xmas Eve - Dec 24th # Athene and Dem Gamez @ 6pm! - Dec 23rd # PROTESSIONAL STREM 2: EVEN PROTESSIONALER with Nilesy, Panda and some Dutch noob @ 7pm! Bring your wallets:33 - Dec 22nd # Yogscast Christmas! - Turps, Sparkles* & Martyn - Just Dance 4 - Dec 21st/22nd # Untitled Broadcast - Dec 21st # Yogscast Christmas! - A Cynical Livestream with Totalbiscuit & Special TGS Guests - Dec 20th # Yogscast Christmas! - Martyn, Strippin & Sparkles*- DREAM TEAM STREAM! - Dec 19th # Yogscast Christmas! - Hannah & Mr Owl - Worms Revolution - Dec 18th # Yogscast Christmas! - Hannah & Mr Owl - Live in 5 - Dec 18th # Yogscast Christmas! - Sips & Sjin - GMod - Dec 17th # Yogscast Christmas! - Radio Sparkles* - Dec 17th # Yogscast Christmas! - Sips & Sjin - Tekkit Live - Dec 17th # Yogscast Christmas! - Lewis, Duncan & Sjin - Hangover Simulator 2012 - Dec 16th # Yogscast Christmas! - Simon & Lewis - Doing Things And Whatnot - Dec 15th/16th # Yogscast Christmas! - Area 11 - Shi no Barado (Feat. Beckii Cruel) - Dec 15th # Yogscast Christmas! - Lewis & Simon - Minecraft - Dec 15th # Yogscast Christmas! - Sips & Sparkles* - Talking About Stuff - Dec 14th # Yogscast Christmas! - Sjin & Lewis - Minecraft - Dec 14th # Yogscast Christmas! - An Evening with Rythian and Zoey - Dec 13th # Yogscast Christmas! - The Dream Stream - Out To Dinner, Keep Donating!:) - Dec 12th # Yogscast Christmas! - Martyn & Strippin - Mario Kart Wii - Dec 12th # Yogscast Christmas! - Hannah & Friends - Castle Crashers - Dec 11th # Yogscast Christmas! - Hannah & Friends - Terraria - Dec 11th # Yogscast Christmas! - Day 10 - Hat films! - Dec 10th # Yogscast Christmas with Special Guests Youtube.com/YouAlwaysWin - Dec 9th # Yogscast Christmas! - Simon and Lewis playing Minecraft! - Dec 9th # Yogscast Christmas! Live from Edinburgh with Nilesy! - Dec 8th # Yogscast Christmas! - Martyn & Sparkles* - PokeMMO - Dec 7th # Yogscast Christmas! - Lewis, Simon & Peter Molyneux - Dec 7th # Yogscast Christmas! - Duncan, Lewis & Sips - OpenTTD - Dec 6th # Yogscast Christmas! - Duncan and Lewis - XCOM: Enemy Unknown (Sips is here at 8, calm yourselves!) - Dec 6th # Yogscast Christmas! - Day 5 - Simon & Lewis TROLLING - Dec 5th # Yogscast Christmas! - Day 5 - Hannah & Duncan - Dec 5th # Yogscast Christmas! - Martyn & Strippin - New Super Mario Bros. U - Dec 4th # Yogscast Christmas! Sjin, Duncan & Simon playing a mix of random stuff! - Dec 3rd # Yogscast Christmas - STREAM OFFLINE - BACK TOMORROW 6pm GMT:) - Dec 3rd # Yogscast Christmas - Duncan & Lewis - Dungeons of Dredmor - Dec 2nd # Yogscast Christmas - Duncan & Lewis - Duncan's Tekkit Live! - Dec 2nd # Yogscast Christmas - Duncan & Lewis - Setting up for Duncan's Tekkit! - Dec 2nd # Yogscast Christmas - Duncan & Lewis - Dec 2nd # Yogscast Christmas- Setting up for this year! Dec 1st/2nd 2011 The Christmas livestreams first began in 2011, when Lewis, Simon, Duncan and Sips streamed a number of games, such as Anno 2070, OpenTTD and X-Com: UFO Defence. During this time, Sips became more popular and eventually began making his own videos on his channel YogscastSips. Within a month, Sips had amassed a total of 28,000 subscribers, much to Simon and Lewis' surprise. On the BlueXephos channel there was also a series of daily "calendar videos" to accompany the streams, all for the Christmas holidays. The aim of the 2011 Christmas Livestreams were to buy goats, which were then sent to third-world nations in Africa to support families and villages. Over the course of the 2011 livestreams, a total of £63,780 ($99,139.63) was donated to Oxfam. Gallery JingleJam3.jpg|The 2014 Jingle Jam livestream calendar ChristmasBanner.png|The main channel's 2014 Christmas Livestream banner Honeydrive.png|The 2012 Christmas Livestream logo. Yogscast-profile banner-fd42c5bf9a8caee8-480.jpeg|The 2013 Christmas Livestream logo. YES.png|Image of the November 2012 Facebook post announcing the 2012 livestreams. ProtessionalStrem.png|"Nilesy's Protessional Strem" on 08/12/12. ProtessionalStrem2.png ProtessionalStrem3.png Yogs11.png|MLG Yognau(gh)ts. Yogs10.png|The Chat during "The most excruciating moment of livestreaming period" yogs13.png|Lyndon. LEET.png|An anonymous Yognau(gh)t that donated £1,337. Honeydew's Honey Drive 66% 66666.66GBP.png|An "unholy" moment in contributions. This amount was reached a few hours after the Protessional Strem ended. livestreams1.png|An example of the Charity Livestreams. ls210.png|Ditto 2k13.PNG|The 2013 Christmas Livestream offline screen. streams-0001.png|Strippin and Sparkles* playing Speed Runners on the second day of the 2013 streams. streams-0002.png|Simon eating a beetroot health bar on the third day of the 2013 streams. streams-0003.png|Simon in his cow onesie on the third day of streaming, 2013. streams-0004.png|Sips and Sjin playing SimCity with Duncan on the fourth day of streaming, 2013. Onesies.jpg|Hannah, Simon and Kim all featuring brilliant onesies. Piratesips.jpg|Sips using technology to his advantage and altering his look to wearing hipster glasses, a pirate hat and a goatee. Parvvvv.jpg|If you're new, this is what you'll often see. Simonhoneydewminecraft.jpg|A sample of Simon's amazing art skills. Transitionsbysparkles.jpg|A sample of Sparkles' transition options #1 Transitionsbysparkles2.jpg|A sample of Sparkles' transition options #2 Transitionsbysparkles3.jpg|A sample of Sparkles' transition options #3 Trio.PNG|Nilesy's protessional strem on the 14th December 2013 where they accumulated $500,000. Category:Videos Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Charity Events Category:Yogscast Category:Christmas